


Classmates aren't always what they seem

by TiffanyF



Series: Niou is a soul-reaper [2]
Category: Bleach, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo moves to Tokyo for High School. He meets some unusual tennis players. Then things get weird. Don't own, don't make money here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classmates aren't always what they seem

He would never believe Old Man Yamamoto again. When Ichigo moved to Tokyo to attend the rest of high school, the head of the soul society had promised that there were Soul Reapers there to patrol the city and handle any threats from hollows that might appear. Ichigo thought that meant there would be at least three, seeing as there had been two - counting him - at home, but there was only one other weaker Soul Reaper around, so that meant that Ichigo was spending most of his nights out on patrol. His schoolwork hadn’t suffered, yet, but it was only because he spent all his breaks at school and the time after school working hard on his studies. No one had expected Ichigo to continue on in the human world after defeating Aizen, but Ichigo said he wanted to finish high school away from all the weirdness and to try to be normal for a while. He couldn’t do that at home. Kisuke had a way of showing up in his bedroom at random times and trying to experiment on him. Ichigo’s friends wouldn’t leave him alone about new battles that needed to be taken care of. His father kept trying to corner him, although that wasn’t too unusual, but the new topics of conversation were.

So Ichigo left.

He had thought that would be the end of it for a couple of years. His new high school had a dorm, he had a room to himself and, for the first time in a while, he felt like he was going to be able to fit in.

Until Ukitake and Shunsui showed up in his room one night and told him that they needed his help with basic patrol duties for the city. Ichigo hadn’t wanted to do it. He wanted to be a normal student and be able to do things like date, but in the end, he agreed to patrolling on the weekends when there seemed to be more hollow activity than normal. He still wasn’t too sure why he gave in like he did, other than Ukitake had one of the saddest expressions ever, and Ichigo had seen some of Kisuke’s. 

That was the only reason he was out standing in mid-air by the dorm late one Sunday night, having just dispatched two hollows that had been lurking around campus. Ichigo turned to go back to his own room when he caught sight of something that drew him in closer. The curtains of one window had been left open and two boys were lying entwined on the bed. Ichigo thought he recognized the platinum hair of the one on top as Niou Masaharu, a boy in his class. The other one he wasn’t too sure of, but considering how they were positioned together, all Ichigo could see was the back of the other boy’s head. 

Ichigo felt his face heat up to boiling as Niou’s hips drove down into the body under him and every one of his instincts told him to leave, but he couldn’t. It was the real reason he’d fled to Tokyo. Ichigo had been running from his own heart, and couldn’t tell anyone about it. He’d wanted to be with the one person that no one, probably not even that person, would ever approve of. But what he was seeing on the bed was exactly what he wanted. He knew that it had been a cowardly move to run rather than confess, but he’d also known how everyone would react to him confessing to Urahara Kisuke. It just hadn’t been worth it.

The substitute soul reaper panicked when teal eyes fixed on him outside the window. No one should have been able to see him when he was in his spirit form, but that didn’t stop the instinctive reaction. Ichigo fled back to his room and his body.

**********

The next day in class Ichigo had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being stared at. Niou sat behind him and Ichigo felt like the other boy’s eyes were about to crawl up his back and start staring into his mind. There was no way that Niou could have seen Ichigo outside the window, but that didn’t stop the feeling that the other boy knew something and was determined to work it out before classes were over for the day.

“So, Ichigo, can I talk to you for a minute?” Niou drawled when he approached Ichigo’s desk durning one of their breaks.

“Sorry, I really need to work on this homework assignment,” Ichigo replied.

“It won’t take more than a minute,” Niou said. “I just want to ask you something I’d rather everyone else not hear.”

Ichigo’s heart sank. He closed his book and stood, leading the way out into the hall and down onto the lawn. The roof would have been a better option during classes, but on a break it would have a bunch of kids on it. They stopped under a tree which Ichigo leaned against and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well?”

“You don’t scare me,” Niou replied with a smirk. “I used to go to school with a baby demon and the child of god.”

“You....what?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you’d like to join me and a friend of mine for dinner tonight,” Niou said. “I hate to see someone working all the time. It’ll make your nose fall off.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to say. He just stared at the platinum haired boy in front of him. It was the first time Niou had really spoken to him, and Ichigo had a feeling that there was no way the other boy would back down for any reason. About anything. “Well, I guess I can spare an hour,” he said. Monday nights were slow for hollow activity and he shouldn’t have an alert come through until well after midnight, if one was going to show at all. “But I really do have a lot of work to catch up on.”

Niou twirled his rat tail. “Makes me wonder what such a good student like you does on the weekends to end up with so much homework during the week,” he said. “It almost makes me think you lead a double life.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ichigo scowled. He tried not to show that he’d just broken out into a cold sweat. “I’m just trying to catch up. I had some family problems last year that made me fall behind.”

“Puri,” Niou said. “Well, see you for dinner then.” He walked off, leaving Ichigo to wonder what the hell had just happened and what he had just agreed to.

***********

Ichigo still wasn’t too sure what he was doing when he knocked on Niou’s dorm room door around seven that night. He’d found a note under his door when he got back to his room telling him what time dinner was, as they’d never actually agreed to a time when they talked between classes. He had used the extra time to get some homework done and hide his substitute badge in his bag, which he then left in his room. He would be able to hear it no matter where he was in the building, and didn’t want to have to explain why he passed out in Niou’s room. Ichigo had brought some sodas along with him and some candy that Kisuke had sent to him. He’d checked it all to make sure it was safe for humans to eat, with no random experimental side effects before bringing it along, and he was almost positive it was okay. But he had to admit it was also a risk.

“Ichigo,” Niou drawled, opening the door, “right on time. Come on in and find a spot to sit.”

“Hey,” another boy said when Ichigo walked in. “I’m Shiraishi Kuranosuke, from class A.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ichigo said. He looked around and finally just decided to sit on the floor near the desk. “Kurosaki Ichigo. I’m in Niou-kun’s class.”

“He’s mentioned you,” Shiraishi said. He reached up and brushed his blond bangs out of his face and Ichigo noticed that his whole left arm was wrapped in bandages. “Oh, this? It’s nothing.”

“Sorry, it’s just that my dad is a doctor. Guess I notice things like that,” Ichigo said. He took the plate from Niou. “How’d you get pizza?”

“The normal way,” Niou replied with a smirk. He handed plate to Shiraishi and sat down next to the other boy. “So, Ichigo, I couldn’t help but notice you today; how tired you looked. Were you out late last night?”

Ichigo’s eyes opened wide. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I saw something that I haven’t seen in years and I find it very interesting,” Niou said. “And Shiraishi knows about it, so you don’t have to watch what you say. I’ve told him everything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ichigo said.

“Did you think you’re the only one?” Niou asked. He slid across the floor and sat next to Ichigo, who moved away instinctively. 

“What are you talking about?” Ichigo asked.

“The only kid a Soul Reaper fathered on a human?” Niou said softly. “The only one to show these sorts of powers. The only one to think that he was going crazy.”

Ichigo was struck silent. He didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t known his father was a Soul Reaper until just before he left for Tokyo, and he wasn’t sure about his mother. Everyone said that Ichigo’s powers were abnormal, so he always wondered if maybe his mother had been a Soul Reaper too, but his dad would never say anything. But to hear Niou talking, it was more common than he’d thought. “Who?”

“I don’t know who my dad is, but Ukitake says that I’m from his family line,” Niou said. “Which explains my hair. He told me who you are, Ichigo, and asked me to keep an eye on you to make sure that you weren’t working too hard. He’s worried about you.”

“If he’s so worried, why doesn’t he get Old Man Yama to assign a few more patrols here rather than leaving it all to me?” Ichigo demanded.

Shiraishi chuckled. “He can’t,” he said. “From what Niou told me, the head of the Soul Society’s hands are just as tied as anyone in power who wants to remain there. He has counsels to help him decide things, and doesn’t get to act on his own, no matter how much he may want to.”

“Granddad said that you’re powerful enough to take care of anything that comes up here, but I can help you out if you want,” Niou said. “You’ll just have to let me know and I’ll be there.” He smiled at the look of surprise on the other boy’s face. “What, didn’t you wonder why I could see you outside the window last night? I was busy, but I always know when I’m being watched.”

“You enjoy it,” Shiraishi commented. “I think he’s more surprised that you’re offering to help him out like this, Masaharu.”

“Piyo, my reputation precedes me,” Niou smirked. “But that’s not the real reason we asked you to dinner tonight, Ichigo.”

“Huh?”

Niou slid over again until he was next to Ichigo and reached out, cupping his cheek. “Who were you thinking about last night that made you look so sad?” he asked as he leaned in. “Who did you want to have in your bed?”

Ichigo went over backwards so fast that his pizza went flying and he landed by the door. “What the hell?”

Niou caught the plate and the pizza and passed it to Shiraishi. “It’s not a hard question to answer, you know,” he said. “And if you want some experience to take back to him, then all you have to do is ask.”

Shiraishi started chuckling. “I think you broke him,” he said.

“Too much information for one night,” Niou agreed. “Well then, Ichigo. Think about everything and let me know. And I was serious about taking some of your patrols around the city. I don’t have a badge like you, but just send me a text and I’ll go out. It’s the least I can do for you. And Granddad too.”

“Who is your granddad?” Ichigo managed to ask.

“Ukitake,” Niou grinned. “He’s not sure where I fall in his family tree, but said I should just call him that. I think he gets a kick out of it, truthfully.”

“I guess, I mean, I think I need to think about this,” Ichigo said.

“Go ahead, take some pizza, have an early night,” Niou said. “We’ll be here whenever you want to talk. But I don’t guarantee we’ll always be dressed.”

Shiraishi started laughing again. His boyfriend was a pervert, there was nothing that could be done about that. But he loved it.

***********

Ichigo spent that night thinking about everything Niou had told him. He wasn’t too sure what the other boy had meant by a reputation, but Ichigo hadn’t known anything about Niou until earlier that night. Before then, he was just another face in class, and Ichigo hadn’t paid him any attention. What he really wished was that he had a way to get a message to the Soul Society, well, a way to get a message back without having to ask Kisuke for help. Ichigo wanted to talk with Ukitake and find out more about Niou and his talents, because he wasn’t about to send a weak, untried boy out against hollows, no matter what Niou said. 

The other thing Niou had mentioned made Ichigo blush, even though he was alone in his room. From the sounds of things, both Niou and Shiraishi had offered to teach him about sex. Part of him was really cheering for him to take the lessons, while the rest of him was saying to wait to talk with Kisuke. Ichigo wanted to be with the older man in the worst way, and wondered how good an idea it would be to go to someone that much older, with who knew how many years of experience, with no clue what he was supposed to do. Ichigo just wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in bed with two boys, especially two boys who were obviously in a relationship already. It could get awkward.

He wasn’t sure how much more awkward it could get, but it could.

Aw, hell with it. What would it hurt to go to them for one night and learn a few basics? Ichigo could always wait after that to go to Kisuke and talk to him. It wouldn’t hurt to learn a few things. And if he got some help on his patrols, then that was only a bonus.

***********

When Ichigo went back to Niou’s room the next night, he bit his lip a couple of times and knocked on the door. The platinum haired boy answered the door in a pair of pants that had the school tennis team name on them. “Hey, Ichigo, I thought you’d be back tonight,” Niou said. “Come on in.”

“It’s another Soul Reaper,” Ichigo said. “The guy I want to be with. But he’s way older than me, so I don’t stand a chance with him. At least, not until I’m older.”

Niou locked the door and leaned against it. “So you want a lesson or two so you aren’t totally lost when you confess to him?” he asked. “I think we can do that for you. We’re good teachers, just ask our coach.”

Shiraishi was lying on the bed, matching pants on, looking a little rumpled. “Welcome back, Ichigo,” he said. “Might as well get us all on the same page. Why don’t you take off your shirt?”

Ichigo flushed red and looked at the floor. Niou snickered and walked up behind him, pressing up, sliding his hands under the fabric. “We’ll be happy to do all the work for you too, Ichigo,” he whispered. “Bet you’re going to make us guess what you want, aren’t you?”

“Well, I just, I mean,” Ichigo tried.

“Don’t tease so bad,” Shiraishi scolded Niou. “The poor kid is obviously an innocent and doesn’t need you making him feel more awkward than he already does.”

“But it’s what I do best,” Niou said. He dropped Ichigo’s t-shirt on the floor and gave the taller boy a small push towards the bed. “Go talk with Shiraishi for a minute, I’ll be right there.”

“Talk?”

“Kinda.” Shiraishi pulled Ichigo’s head in closer and took his lips in a soft kiss. Ichigo froze for a second, not sure what he was supposed to do. Shiraishi was patient, moving his lips slowly over the frozen ones until he could feel them starting to relax and respond. He pulled Ichigo down over him and deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ichigo’s mouth and holding onto him when the other boy tried to pull away.

Ichigo froze again when he felt hands on his waist. He’d forgotten about Niou and twisted from both of the boys, landing on the floor. “What the hell?” he gasped.

“Too fast then,” Niou said. He squatted down next to Ichigo and reached out, rumpling Ichigo’s hair. “Or too much totally?”

“What all are you doing?” Ichigo asked.

“I was thinking that we could get you inside of Shiraishi and I’d get into you,” Niou said. “That way you get the best of both worlds and learn the fastest.”

“Way too much,” Ichigo said. “Way, way too much.”

Niou smirked at him. “Then I guess we’ll just have to turn you over to someone you trust more,” he said.

“What?”

Niou pointed at the window sill. Ichigo turned and felt his face flush again. “Urahara?”

Urahara Kisuke had his fan in front of his face, but Ichigo knew him well enough to know that he was smirking behind it. “My, Ichigo, I had no idea what you were interested in,” he said. “If I had known, I might have done something about it before you ran away to Tokyo.”

Ichigo turned and glared at Niou. The platinum haired petenshi just smirked. “It wasn’t too hard to work out who you were talking about, Ichigo. I’ve known all these guys for years. Kisuke there won’t hurt you. Well, unless you ask him to.”

“Niou, that was supposed to be our secret,” Urahara said, snapping his fan closed. “Just for that, I’m telling your grandfather what you’ve been up to.”

“Like he doesn’t do the same thing with Shunsui,” Niou snorted. “Who do you think gives me lessons?”

Ichigo’s head was going back and forth. “Wait, hold on a second,” he finally managed. “You two were....?”

“I’m older than I look and bored,” Niou said. “Well, old man Yama banned me for a hundred years for playing a prank on him, so I’m stuck here. A guy has to have a hobby, but the old man hates mine.”

“You’re a Soul Reaper?” Ichigo asked.

“I chose to be,” Niou replied. “Go with Kisuke. He’ll explain. I’ll take your patrols for the next few nights. Didn’t you wonder why you had weeknights off like you did?”

“You?”

“Me,” Niou grinned. He sat down and rested a hand on Shiraishi’s chest. “I guess it’s just us tonight, Shiraishi.”

“You knew?” Ichigo asked.

Shiraishi grinned. “I like older men. There’s something to be said for experience.”

Urahara snapped his fan open again. “How very true.”


End file.
